Your brain is my brain
by Wileret
Summary: Atracción intelectual. Langdon encuentra fascinante y atractivo al Camarlengo, quien es todo inocencia y sensualidad al mismo tiempo.Robert Langdon/Padre Patrick McKenna.


**Your brain is my brain**

**Pairing: Robert Langdon/Padre Patrick McKenna**

**Comunidad: Cosas de mayores at LJ**

**Kink: Atracción intelectual. Langdon encuentra fascinante y atractivo al Camarlengo, quien es todo inocencia y sensualidad al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**

Robert Langdon sabía cuales eras sus preferencias y los hombres no eran una de ellas, o al menos eso creía hasta que conoció al Padre McKenna, camarlengo del Vaticano, fiel amigo y confidente del fallecido Papa Juan Pablo I. Bien que sabía apreciar cuando un hombre tenía un buen parecido, pero nunca le dedicaba más de cinco segundos a ese pensamiento tan trivial. Se daba cuenta, lo registraba su mente, y acto seguido lo borraba. Un proceso bastante mecánico que se había producido más de una vez a lo largo de su vida, pero que por primera vez había fallado al ver a aquel hombre con sotana negra y alzacuellos.

Su mente, que siempre estaba más centrada en su objeto de estudio que era la simbología y el significado religioso en la historia que conllevaba ese tema, se había perdido un poco en las curvas del cuerpo de Victoria Vettra cuando se encontraron por primera vez a pesar de que las circunstancias no habían sido de lo más adecuadas. Era un hombre, y por tanto no podía evitarlo. Pero lo que no se esperaba es que se viera embriagado, incluso embelesado como nunca le había pasado antes (ni siquiera con la más hermosa de las mujeres), por la persona de Patrick McKeena. Por su notable juventud, su porte, su mente. Su cerebro solo se centraba en él cuando estaban en la misma estancia, haciendo que se olvidara por completo del resto de personas que había en ella. Para él solo había ojos para el joven camarlengo. Y todos sus sentidos estaban como conectados a aquel hombre, atentos ante cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo o minúsculo gesto que se mostrara en su rostro. Pero ante todo, Langdon se centraba en percibir sus palabras, asombrado por esa forma de pensar tan innata, y encontrándose incluso en algún momento que otro deseoso de poder introducirse, aunque fuera solo durante un ínfimo minuto, dentro de aquella mente. Sentir esa clarividencia, ver la forma en la que McKenna veía el mundo como un hombre de Dios.

Pero además había algo más, una sensación que le recorría por dentro cada vez que se cruzaba con los ojos del camarlengo. Una especie de atracción que creía identificar pero que al mismo tiempo era totalmente desconocida para él, como un enigma sin resolver al que solo le faltara una sola pieza para encontrar la solución, simple pero que su cerebro no llegaba a deducir cuál podía ser.

La forma en la que pronunciaba las palabras, insuflándole una fe inquebrantable con cada movimiento de sus labios, le embriagaba. A pesar de que dicha fe no era algo que él compartiera con el buen sacerdote. Pues como le había expresado al estar solos en las dependencias de Su Santidad, la fe no era un don que a él se le hubiera concedido por el momento. Nunca se había considerado un hombre de Dios, ni siquiera un creyente en sí. Había demasiadas respuestas sin responder en todo lo que rodeaba aquel mundo de misticismo y consideraba la ciencia como un mundo más confortable, a pesar de que su vida giraba en torno a la simbología y la religión. Pero él trabajaba sobre hechos, no sobre milagros o apariciones de la virgen. Los Illuminati podía ser una leyenda para algunos y para otros historia, pero él tenía pruebas de que existían, de que aquella secta no solo se fue un rumor para asustar a la gente y que sobre todo la leyenda de los estigmas, las cuatro marcas sagradas de los Illuminati, no se trataba de un cuento sin más y sin importancia.

¿Un hombre devoto? No, no lo era. Había una gran línea roja pintada en su mente que separaba su vida de ese mundo. Una que nunca había llegado a atravesar. Quizás porque era un hombre muy dedicado a sus estudios y no solía levantar la mirada de sus libros, o porque su amor hacia su alumnos, su universidad, era más grande que su amor a Dios. O quizás era por el hecho de haberse quedado atrapado en aquel pútrido pozo y haber oído incontables veces decir a su madre que había sido un milagro que siguiera vivo después haber caído desde aquella condenada altura. Pero él nunca había considerado de milagroso aquello, pues aquellas interminables horas en aquel oscuro agujero, rodeado de aquellas paredes rocosas que parecían asfixiarle cada vez más a cada segundo que pasaba allí abajo, le habían parecido el mismísimo infierno.

Al recordarlo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y dejó la mente en blanco durante unos segundos para olvidarse del tema, hacer que se desvaneciera al mismo tiempo que esa sensación de frío abandonaba su cuerpo. No necesitaba volver a rememorar aquello, sobre todo con todos los hechos que estaban ocurriendo a su alrededor. La antimateria, la cuenta atrás, los _preferiti_ secuestrados, dos de ellos muertos ya. Así que levantó la mirada y se dejó embaucar por los ojos del camarlengo, admirando la inocencia que reflejaban cuando se acercaba a la luz titilante de una de las velas de la estancia.

Esa limpia mirada hacía que sintiera una calidad paz en su interior al instante, y Langdon lo agradecía. Agradecía que aquel hombre fuera quien era, que el poder de la iglesia residiera al menos temporalmente en él. Pues era un hombre que sabía lo que hacía, que entendía la gravedad de la situación, y que haría cualquier cosa para evitar que más gente inocente se viera perjudicada con aquel embrollo en el que estaban metidos hasta el cuello. Y todo eso lo hacía con aquella calma, con la mente clara antes los imprevistos y no dejándose amedrentar ante la opinión de sus hermanos cristianos.

Langdon estaba seguro de que nunca había conocido con anterioridad a persona más fascinante y tan llena de entereza. Incluso interiormente se alegraba de haberse visto involucrado en esa aventura (aunque buscar una bomba de cinco kilotones no había sido nunca el sueño de su vida), pues le había dado la oportunidad de conocerle, de poder disfrutar de su presencia. Y ver que una mente tan brillante y tan abierta podía estar donde menos te lo podías esperar, incluso entre los gruesos muros de la Ciudad del Vaticano, la Ciudad de Dios.

Solo esperaba poder encontrar aquella maldita bomba, sobrevivir a ser posible a esa noche y poder seguir conociendo a aquel hombre.

Y si tenía que rezar a Dios para ello, quizás hiciera el esfuerzo.


End file.
